Nigatsu
by D-Naruto
Summary: Lemon-lime. OroTsu. Un día en la adolescencia de Orochimaru y Tsunade. Un día en el que, Orochi, conoció la palabra "placer" y su significado. POV de Orochimaru. Cargado de hormonas.


**Versión editada de este one shot. Una curiosa historia llegada desde los recuerdos del Sannin de las serpientes. Hasta el más frío de los inmortales cae bajo _las curvas de una princesa_, kukuku. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Orochimaru x Tsunade  
**Título:** _Nigatsu_ [二月] (Febrero)

Estupidez. Pura y exclusiva idiotez. Malditos sentimientos que afloran en este asqueroso mes. La primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina y… ¿a mí qué? Tan sólo suspiro por una meta: alcanzar el máximo poder. La eterna juventud, el elixir de la vida. No temerle a la muerte. Como quieras llamarlo. Ése es mi cometido en esta vida… ¿irónico, no? Gastar toda una puñetera vida en adquirir conocimientos, fuerza, valor, capacidad de análisis… Todo esto, ¿para qué? Para ver cómo pasa el tiempo y cómo se van yendo, una tras otra, todas las personas que creías cercanas a ti.

Quedándote solo.

Así soy yo, hahaha. No puedo remediar el sentir excitación en cuanto se nombra a esa sutil Diosa. Mi amada muerte; soy sólo tuyo.

Sin embargo, hubo una vez en la que _algo_ suscitó mi interés en la humanidad. Sí, he de reconocerlo: me sentí atraído por una mujer humana. Aquélla que se hacía llamar Tsunade; compañera y rival. Nieta de Shodaime Hokage.

~ o ~

En aquel tiempo éramos simples adolescentes. A mí me llamaba la atención todo lo referente a jutsu: quería aprenderlos todos, sin discriminación. Todos me serían útiles, kukuku.

No obstante, aquella mona pintada y el idiota de turno no paraban de tirarse trastos a la cabeza. Repugnantes hormonas; odiaba todo lo vinculado a esas sensaciones humanas. Jamás quise sufrirlas.

Mierda, llegué a la conclusión de: _"__nunca__ digas __nunca __jamás__"_. Aunque, no lo _sufrí __en__ silencio_, hahaha.

Ese día ella quedó hastiada del otro: vino a mí –como si tuviera un poderoso imán en mis manos-, intentando buscar refugio. ¿Qué carajo intentas, niñata? Lo único que me interesaría de ti, sería usarte como cobaya. ¿Quieres eso?

Al final, terminé cediendo por impulsos instintivos, pues no paraba de llorar como una perra abandonada. Basura; las lágrimas son basura.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, _Hime-sama_.- lancé, marcando el sarcasmo con mi sonrisa.

- Odio que me llamen así, Orochimaru. Lo sabes de sobra.- refunfuñó, pero entró como si nada.

¿Qué quieres que te haga? Soy así, _rubita_. No sé cómo y por qué, acabamos yendo a mi casa, y le ofrecí asiento en el sillón de la sala: si quería quedarse un rato –mientras no me molestase-, no habría problema.

Antes de irme al laboratorio del sótano le ofrecí un té frío. Era un día caluroso. Aprovechó ese momento para empezar a largar de Jiraiya: que si siempre igual, que si otra vez con lo del tema del sexo… ¿Me ves cara de psicólogo? Hice como si estuviera prestando atención; de hecho, miraba a su cuerpo: sus rebosantes pechos, aquéllos que botaban dentro de la enjuta tela que los apremiaba.

¡Bendito sea el sentido de la vista! ¿Qué? Yo también soy adolescente, ¿no? Tengo derecho a ser un poco pervertido, como todos. Sí… _como__ todos_.

Me espabilé y me fui hacia el sótano; creí haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Había pasado media hora y no podía quitarme, de la cabeza, la imagen de sus carnosos labios. Subí las escaleras y me apresuré a dar con ella. ¿Por qué mis piernas caminaban tan aprisa? La encontré tumbada en el sillón, durmiendo boca a arriba. ¿Debería decir que su _carita_ era la de un ángel? Pues no; la verdad es que roncaba levemente. Estaba sin la camiseta; la primera vez que veía _uno_ tan de cerca: el sujetador, de tono pastel –y no soy ningún modisto-, no dejaba lugar a las dudas: _inmensas_. Pequé de ingenuo, de novato. Ah, maldita sea, me acerqué a ella y mordí su oreja izquierda. Fue mi perdición.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió, entre un respingo.

Me perdí en su castaña mirada: sus brillantes ojos me llamaban; me decían que fuese a por más, pero quería ser cauto. Ella se incorporó –aún con las piernas encima del sillón-, apoyada en su brazo izquierdo. Me senté en el filo del mismo, mirándola, con mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

- No lo sé…- fundí mi boca con la suya. Lengua contra lengua.

Del sillón pasamos a la mesa de la cocina: allí quedaron sus pantalones cortos y mi camisa; lo comprobé con el roce –exquisito, sin duda- de mi torso desnudo contra sus esplendorosos senos –todavía cubiertos.

Amargo era aquel trago; me estaba volviendo loco. Yo, que había injuriado a lo _Alto_ aquellas sacudidas. No lo entendía, mas me gustaba. ¡Idiota, no digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte! En mi interior –en lo más profundo- quería arrebatarle la vida a aquella niña.

- Orochi-kun, hazme tuya…- murmuró entre pequeños jadeos.

No, no… ¡No! ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo? No sabía dónde estaba la salida; no podía escapar. Inconscientemente, la agarré por los muslos y la alcé; la llevaba en volandas, chocando contra la pared. Ella se excitaba cada vez más; yo también. La besaba; lamía su cuello, lamía por encima de su cintura. En una de ésas dimos contra _algo_ y empezó a sonar una canción. La melodía caldeó más el ambiente. Supe que, mi pantalón, había caído en alguna _batalla_; que las _armas_ estaban preparadas. Incluso que, los _aprisionados_, ya estaban libres.

Y ya habían pasado _reconocimiento_, a conciencia y con lametones. Sus gemidos me ponían nervioso: no sabía a dónde tenía que apuntar con el _cañón_.

- Te mueves demasiado…- le susurré con la voz extasiada.

Finalmente, llegamos a mi habitación. La cama no ofrecía volumen para tan ardiente cometido, pero… ¡llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella en brazos! No es que fuera débil: ella no era ligera, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus…

Suspiré aliviado cuando cayó en la cama, y sonreí. Y me reí; su cara también, al tiempo que sus manos me arrastraban contra su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era aquello la felicidad? No lo sabía con certeza; lo que sí comprendía –muy a mi pesar-, era que me estaba divirtiendo.

Sublimemente imponderable.

Mi orgulloso _yo_ estaba enardecido. Tan inquieto que, la prenda que lo ocultaba, no aguantó más. Cayó. Ella se asombró y se llevó las manos a la boca, afirmando el gesto. ¿Qué pasa? No creo que sea tu primera vez: los rumores cuentan otras _hazañas_.

Estaba de rodillas sobre el edredón, observándola. Ella estaba tumbada, mientras escudriñaba la extensión de mi indomable miembro. De pronto, se revolvió y surgió de entre las sábanas en posición de gatita. ¡Maulló y todo! ¿Qué necedad era aquélla?

Se acercó a mí, y lamió. Volvió a lamer. Lamió, lamió y, más tarde, aspiró. Mis ojos miraban, pero yo no veía; subí al mismísimo Cielo, para caer –después- al Infierno. Ardía, me quemaba. ¿Qué era ese palpitar? Aquélla no era una niña: era una mujer, arrogante y atractiva. Se relamió, retrocediendo y doblando las piernas para quedar frente a mí. Me estaba controlando con simples palabras, con gestos diáfanos y acciones salvajes.

El niño era yo… ¡Maldita zorra!

La desafíe. Sí, estaba totalmente desguarnecido ante su _arsenal_. Por eso, quería arrebatarle la última pieza de ropa que la protegía: su zona más íntima era mi mayor deseo. Aunque, en esos minutos tan candentes, anhelaba saborear sus cálidos pedúnculos. Sabía que ella también chispeaba en vicios. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto? No importaba; me lancé hacia ella con furia y atrapé sus muñecas con mis manos. La miré, allí abajo: sonreía con picardía. Su cabello se extendía por el lecho, igual que sus piernas. Había sucumbido a mis ojos e iba a pagar su atrevimiento, su insolencia.

Cerró sus orbes en cuanto sintió el primer mordisco: sus labios, su cuello, su oreja derecha, sus pechos y la marca que los centraba. Todo ello vaciló ante el influjo de mi herramienta vocal: mi lengua derrumbó su finísima piel; la envolvió de calor. Tenté –con mis dedos- la humedad de su _zona__ sur_: Bajé, y arranqué –de paso- la puñetera tela que me privaba de mi deseo: ahora, iba a expiar por hacerme padecer sensaciones humanas.

_Vas__ a__ morir_.

Murió, de placer. Mis embestidas no paraban; una tras otra –y otra- aniquilando toda esperanza de descanso. Hahaha, me encantaba. Aunque me costase una reprimenda por parte de mi única y gentil Diosa, quería alcanzar el punto álgido. Masas pútridas de huesos y carne que mantienen un combate efímero para prolongar el placer. La intensidad y la pasión –con sus piernas cerradas en mi cadera- llegaba con locura: más y más; sin respiro, jadeando y gimiendo. Ella gritaba a veces, presa del dolor de la fruición.

¡Muere, muere…!

Un poco más rápido, acelerando con cada aliento que escupía su boca. Ella apretó más; hizo que me uniera con mayor roce, con mayor fuerza. Susurró que llegaba… ¿a dónde, maldita sea? ¿A dónde? Pero, ni entendiéndola, dejé de experimentar lo que se suponía como el final.

Según sus palabras había sido _increíble__ y __maravilloso_. Hahaha, es bueno saberlo. Entonces, ¿por qué conformarse con uno? El final es tan sólo el principio, _Princesa_: hoy, _morirás_ una segunda vez.

~ o ~

El último día del segundo mes se diluía en el cielo. Febrero terminaba. Regresé a mi realidad, tras sumergirme en el recuerdo de aquel día. Obviamente, sigo aborreciendo esos sentimientos tan hueros, _tan__ humanos_.


End file.
